Rose in a Garden
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: Has Kyouya been hiding his true feelings for Tamaki this whole time? Does Tamaki feel the same way? Will Kyouya ever admit his feelings to Tamaki? Learn all of these things in this story! Tamaki x Kyouya. Fluff and yaoi later on. COMPLETED - Double
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! It's Double with a new fanfic! Ouran High School Host Club! Kiss kiss, fall in love! I love this couple so much! I love Hikaru x Kaoru too. I'll eventually write one of them too. This whole fanfic is in Kyouya's PoV just to note. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this. I've been writing a lot lately. Hope I can keep up! Anyways, review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 1

I'm never going to end up telling am I? He's just going to live forever without knowing how I feel. Why would he care anyway? He's got Haruhi to keep him company. I guess I'll just have to keep myself company all my life. That sounded sad and alone, didn't it? Oh well, I guess that's what I'll be. A voice begins breaking through my thoughts.

"Kyouya!"

The voice keeps yelling at me.

"Kyouya!"

It's Tamaki. I know it is. I look in front of me.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki yells once again.

I was right.

I push my glasses up with two fingers. "Yes, Tamaki?" I ask.

"Are you ok? he asks. "You zoned out for a while."

"Yeah," I answer. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asks, looking at me concerned.

"Yes," I say, jotting something down in my notebook.

No one knows exactly what I keep in here except for me. No one else needs to know anyway. Only I need to know. I keep marketing and sales records for the host club in here. I also have some pictures of Tamaki in the back. Don't think strangely of me; Tamaki's a close friend. Close friends keep pictures of each other, right?

"What's even in your notebook?" Tamaki asks me, trying to take it from me.

I glare at him darkly. "Don't touch my notebook," I say to him in a warning tone.

"Hey, look over there," Tamaki says pointing to a random place in the room.

"Where?" I ask following his finger.

He snatches my notebook right out of my hand and runs off with it.

Damn, I'm really stupid. I actually fell for the old 'look at something that's not there' trick. I can't think straight when Tamaki's around.

I realize that my notebook is no longer in my hands. "Tamaki!" I yell walking over to him.

He ran to the other side of the room. He was flipping through my notebook. He looked very curious, but very bored all at once.

'Good,' I thought. 'He's only seen the marketing and sales numbers.'

"This is really boring, Kyouya," he says as he closes it forcefully. A pile of pictures falls out of the back of my notebook. Shit. Those are pictures of Tamaki.

"What are these?" he asks as he picks the stack up. No, no, no, no, no. He's gonna see those pictures of him, and he's gonna think I'm weird.

He looks through the pile of pictures. He looks at the last picture, and looks up at me and smiles.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much, Kyouya," he says happily. "I knew we were close friends, but I guess we're really close in your eyes."

Tamaki walked up to me and hugs me tightly around the neck. My muscles tense for a moment, and then relax. I wasn't expecting him to hug me. I was expecting him to push me away and call me strange, but I guess this is Tamaki I'm talking about. He sees most things different than other people. I love that about him. He's good at seeing the bright side of life. He may be dramatic at times, but he's still generally a cheery person. I hug him back, as if automatically. My cheeks become warm, and a warm smile spreads across my lips. Tamaki stops hugging me and looks up at my face.

"Are you ok, Mommy?" he asks. "Your cheeks are red."

Damn it. I was blushing because of his hug. I feel my cheeks become even warmer from embarrassment, and a bit of content. I love when he calls me 'Mommy' even if I act like I hate it. I don't want anyone to know that I really love him in that way.

"Here," Tamaki says, handing my notebook and the pile of pictures back.

"Thanks," I say, trying to keep my voice calm and cool. I take the pictures and my notebook back from him.

"Don't take my notebook from me again, ok?" I say to him.

"Whatever you say, Mommy," he says smiling.

My cheeks start to become warmer again. Damn it, Tamaki. Stop calling me Mommy. I love when you do, but for my sake, and to keep from being embarrassed about my blushing, just stop.

I walk away from him, holding my notebook in the crook of my left arm. I look at the pictures that were in my notebook. In every photo, his smiling face is there. I'm in some of them with him, but I just focus on him. I start to smile warmly. I love you, Tamaki.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! Enjoying so far? I hope so. I'm going to try to update this story every day. I love this pair so much! They're a lot like Gene and Finny from A Separate Peace. Be sure to check out our other fanfictions like A Separate Love. As always, review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2: Two weeks later

Tamaki keeps secretly messing with my mind. He's always touching me in some way. When he sits next to me, he lays his head on my shoulder. When we walk together, he has to escort me like I'm a lady. Whenever I talk to him, he's always referring to me as Mommy. He's always hugging me. The only thing he hasn't done is touch me in sexual ways and kiss me. He's tried to kiss me, or at least hinted in on it. Whenever he gets the chance, he's always puckering his lips at me or trying to kiss me. It's driving me nuts. He keeps making me blush all the time. In front of everyone. It's embarrassing for me.

I'm sitting in Music Room 3 typing something on my computer. I'm the only one there, so the club room is completely quiet. The sudden noise of someone skipping down the hall toward the room causes me to look up. Tamaki runs into the room.

"Mommy!" he yells as he runs to me.

He jumps onto my lap and almost knocks me out of my chair. He wraps his arms around my neck and suddenly kisses the left corner of my mouth. I can't believe that he actually kissed me. I thought he was just kidding around. Maybe he isn't kidding. My cheeks turn a deep red and become very hot. He looks at me closely with his sparkling violet eyes.

"You're really blushing, Mommy," he says to me, in a quiet and sweet tone.

He caresses my cheek lightly with one of his hands. His fingers run into my glasses, so he slowly pulls them off my face and sets them aside. He continues to caress my face slowly and gently. He smiles at me gently as he does so. It suddenly appears that he's moving his face closer to mine, his lips slightly parted. My lips have been parted for quite some time. His face seems to move closer and closer to mine. His lips almost touch mine when the rest of the club enters the room.

"Boss, what are you doing to poor Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"What?" Tamaki said glancing at the twins. "I can't love my wife?"

"Boss," Hikaru says.

"You do know that," Kaoru continues.

"That you two aren't actually married, right?" the twins finish together.

Tamaki glances at them. "Of course I do," Tamaki says, getting off my lap and revealing my completely red face.

All the other members stare at me.

"Shame on you two," he said. "You embarassed your mother. She was enjoying it and you ruined it and embarrassed her."

I pick up my glasses and think of a witty response to Tamaki.

"For your information," I say. "I did not enjoy your silly, little, romantic game with me."

I lied straight to his face. I just lied straight to his handsome face.

"But Mommy,"Tamaki said to me sadly. "I thought you loved it."

I slip my glasses back onto my face. "I did not, Tamaki."

"But," he says, trying to press the matter further.

"No buts, Tamaki," I say. "I'm not gay, so I wouldn't enjoy something like that."

I just can't stop lying to him. It hurt a bit to lie to him, but I have to. I close my laptop, pick it up, and walk out of the club room.

I pass Haruhi when I'm leaving.

"Where are you going, Kyouya-senpai?" she asks me.

I look at her. "I'm just going to find a peaceful place to work." I look back at Tamaki and the twins. "It's too noisy here for me."

I walk away from her and walk into the prep room and sit in there.

I can hear the others talking from inside the prep room.

"I was so sure Mommy liked that," said Tamaki in a depressed tone. "Why wouldn't Mommy love the loving that Daddy gives her?"

"Don't you think you take this family thing a bit too far, Senpai?" Haruhi asked him.

"No," he said. "I would be overjoyed if Kyouya were really the mother of my children. He would make a good mother."

"Boss," Hikaru says. "You do realize that Kyouya-senpai is a man, right?"

"Yes," Tamaki said. "I do. He just makes a good motherly figure. How about that?"

"That's still strange, boss," Kaoru said.

"And gay," Hikaru added.

The twins start to laugh in unison.

"So what if I'm gay?" Tamaki said, tension rising in his voice. "Big deal. It's not like anyone will care."

"I'm just saying, that's all," Hikaru replies.

I heard Tamaki stand up and walk toward the prep room. I remain sitting there and start typing some things on my laptop. He walks into the prep room and sits next to me. He doesn't look at me. It almost looks like he's holding back tears. I sigh and close my laptop, giving him my full attention.

"Is something wrong, Daddy?" I ask him, using his nickname.

He shakes his head no at me, but I can tell that he's obviously upset.

"I know that something's wrong," I say. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head no again. I move my face closer to his.

"Are you sure?" I ask him one final time.

He turns his head toward mine and accidentally brushes his lips across my cheek. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm sure," he says in a sad tone. I catch him blushing a bit. He turns his face away from mine.

"If you want to talk about it, just tell me, ok?" I tell him kindly.

He nods his head and goes and sits in the corner of the prep room.

I sigh and open my laptop again and begin typing a report. I can't concentrate right though. Tamaki's problem is nagging at my mind. I wish I didn't care about him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope you like it so far! I got my first review today. It says:_

**_Bloodonthedancefloorfan420_**

**_Untreuee 2 the chaerecterxz romney sempai would nvr taek his glasses off like that._**

_Thanks for reviewing. I would prefer to be able to properly read it without cringing at poor grammar. Just my OCD I guess. First off, this is a story, and as the writer, I can do as I please. Kyouya himself is quite OOC in this story and Tamaki is being Tamaki times one million. So if Kyouya's glasses are taken off by Tamaki, so what? If you don't like it, that's fine. You are entitled to your opinions. I'm also entitled to my opinions though. Second, I don't know what a "romney" is, so I can't really understand what you're trying to tell me there. Still, thanks for telling me. If you were trying to tell me that they're OOC, I already know that._

_Anyways, this chapter is a big chapter. Stay tuned! Keep reviewing , enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 3: That evening

I sat in my bedroom typing my report on my laptop. I was almost finished with it. I keep thinking of what happened with Tamaki earlier. Him kissing me, my lies to him, and him crying in the prep room. I really hope that he's ok now. I'd hate for him to be at home by himself, crying. Stay focused, Kyouya. Keep writing your report and don't think of Tamaki. I keep typing away. Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in," I say, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Kyouya," I hear a very familiar voice say.

I look up at the source. My face becomes a bit shocked.

"Tamaki?" I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he says. "You said that if I wanted to talk about my problem with someone to come to you because you're here for me."

I close my laptop. "I did say that, didn't I? I move my laptop off my lap. "You can just sit next to me."

He sits next to me on my bed and leans his head against my shoulder.

"So," I say. "What's your problem?"

"Can I ask you a question first?" he says to me quietly.

"Of course," I respond.

"Is...is it wrong to love someone you feel like you've known forever?" he asks me.

"No," I respond to him quickly.

"I mean, like someone who you're really close to and know everything about," he says.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Tamaki," I say to him.

"You don't understand though," he says looking at me. "This person is my absolute best friend. He's also a boy."

That actually struck me as surprising for a moment. My eyes widened a bit.

"Why is this a problem?" I ask, with caution in my tone.

"He directly told me that he's not gay, and that he wouldn't like attention like that."

Oh my god. Tamaki's talking about me. Tamaki loves me? I would have never guessed. I really wouldn't' have. I thought that he was just being Tamaki.

"Tamaki," I begin to say.

He stands. "It's fine, Kyouya," he says. "You know that I love you. Even if you don't and never will love me back, I wanted you to know that I love you." He goes to leave.

I sit up more and grab his wrist. "Wait," I say just as he goes to leave.

He turns back around and looks at me.

"Don't leave," I tell him. "I want you to stay."

"You don't care that," he says, but I cut him off.

"I don't care if you love me or not," I say. "We're still friends, aren't we?"

He smiles at me. "Yeah," he says. "We are."

He sits back on the bed next to me. He looks at me. "Would you find it weird if I laid my head on your shoulder?" he asks me. "I just wanna ask before I do it again."

I smile at him. "It's fine," I say to him.

He smiles and lays his head on my shoulder.

I grab my laptop and begin to type my report.

"Whatcha typing, Kyouya?" Tamaki asks me.

"A report for English," I say. "It's due tomorrow."

"Oh," he says. "I didn't finish mine."

I look at him. "How much do you have done?" I ask him.

He doesn't make eye contact with me. "None of it," he says quietly.

"You need to get that done," I tell him quickly. "This report is worth half our grade for this quarter."

"I know," he says. "I just couldn't focus on writing it."

"I will write it for you if I have to," I say to him.

He looks at me. "You don't have to do that, Kyouya," he says to me. "I can just go home and write it now."

He stands up and walks to the door.

"Thanks for still being my friend even though you know that I love you," he says to me. He walks through the door and leaves me alone in my room.

My shoulder still has the lingering warm feeling that his head left. I like how it feels. It makes it seem like he's still here with me.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I really wanted to tell him. I just couldn't find the right words to say. I never imagined I would have to find those words, or the courage to tell him. I need to tell him though. He needs to know that I return those feelings to him. I don't want him to go through life believing that my lie to him was true. I want him to know exactly how much I love him.

I finish typing my report. I shut my laptop off and place it on my nightstand. It's been a long day for me, so I get ready for bed. I crawl under the warm covers. Hopefully one day, I won't be alone under my covers. I'll get the chance to share the warmth with my other half. I pull the chain on my lamp, and the room goes dark. I fall into a pleasant sleep and dream of Tamaki until morning comes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! I got my second review! It says:_

**_Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS_**

**_Kyoya's mommy! Uke! XD_**

**_Please update soon! This is so adorable!_**

_Thanks for reviewing! And I know right? He's totally Mommy! I'll be updating on a daily basis, so don't worry about that. Have a nice day! Cheers to you!_

_One final thing I want to say. Kyouya looks surprisingly good as a woman. I just wanted to put that out there. Remember, review, enjoy, and of course cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 4: A few days later

I stand in the prep room by myself. The long, black extensions of hair lay down the back of my neck. A long, deep purple dress falls over my feet and rests on the ground. The sleeves are long and fall over my hands. I'm wearing a C-cup bra that's stuffed to make me appear to have breasts. Tamaki made me dress like a woman for the guests today. I have no idea why. It's Tamaki. He probably has some sort of strange reason to dress me like this. Literally. Tamaki insisted on helping me get dressed. He did it earlier.

_"Mommy! Let me help you get dressed!" he said to me as he ran towards me._

_I pushed him away from me. "In your dreams," I told him as I walked away, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing._

Tamaki walks into the room. He immediately sees me and walks over to me, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Queen Kyouya," he says to me, bowing and taking my one hand. He kisses the top of my hand gently.

He's dressed as a king. He's even wearing a crown.

"You're missing one final touch though," he says, pulling something out from behind his back and placing it on my head.

"You need your crown," he says. He steps back to look at me. "Perfect!"

"Tamaki," I say to him. "Why did I have to do this?"

"Because," he says taking my hand once again. "I am the king of the host club, and you are my queen."

"Whatever," I say. He keeps babbling on about how pretty he thinks I am when I'm dressed as a woman. The others enter the host club.

Haruhi is dressed as a young prince. The twins are dressed as jokers, one as a male joker and the other as a female. At least I'm not the only one who's dressed as a girl. Mori is dressed as a royal guard. He even has a double bladed axe. Hunni is on his shoulders and is dressed as the herald of the court. He has a medieval bugle in his hands.

"I welcome you, the royal court," Tamaki says to me.

I look at everyone. "I have to say, Tamaki," I begin. "This idea is actually quite a good one. I'm impressed."

"Really?" he says happily. "Thank you, Kyouya!" He hugs me tightly.

He turns to the other hosts. "Tell me," he says. "Doesn't Kyouya look absolutely beautiful in a dress?"

The other hosts exchange looks. I look straight at Tamaki. "Knock it off," I tell him.

"But you look so pretty," he says to me, placing one hand on either side of my face.

"I don't care," I say to him.

"But I do," he says looking me straight in the eye.

I roll my eyes at him.

Suddenly, the twins start laughing.

"What?" I ask them. Tamaki gives them a questioning look.

"You look so fake, Kyouya-senpai!" Hikaru says to me, laughing.

"If you're talking about my boobs," I say. "I am still a man, so I hope they look fake!"

"I still think you look beautiful, Mommy," Tamaki says to me in a voice that sounds like it's trying to calm me down.

My cheeks suddenly become warm and start to turn pink. "The guests will be here any moment," I say, pushing my glasses up and using my sleeve to block my face. "We should get to the host room."

"Everyone besides my queen, Haruhi, and myself, head to the club room," Tamaki directs.

Everyone follows orders and everyone but myself, Tamaki and Haruhi head over.

"Hunni-senpai will introduce the three of us since we're part of the royal family," Tamaki says.

I can hear the guests gather into our "royal court." I hear a bugle and hear Hunni introduce us.

"Hear thee! Hear thee!" Hunni begins. "I am proud to introduce the Royal Family of the Court!"

All three of us walk out together, and everyone else bows to us. Tamaki takes a seat on the middle throne. I sit on the throne to his left, and Haruhi sits on the throne to his right. Tamaki stands and puts his hand up to silence everyone.

He puts his hand down once again. "I thank everyone for joining us at the Royal Court of the Host Club today," he says.

Everyone cheers and applauds. When everyone becomes silent, Tamaki continues.

"Enjoy yourselves today, where the Royal Court is at your service," he finishes.

Everyone cheers louder and applauds again. Tamaki reclaims his throne next to me.

Everyone goes about their business. Tamaki leans over to Haruhi.

"Go out there and host," he says to her quietly. "I want some alone time with your mother."

"Don't you think this whole thing is a little much, senpai?" she says as she stands up.

"Of course not," Tamaki replies. "Now go."

She walks off into the crowd and out of sight.

He sits back up and looks at me. I naturally sit with my legs crossed femininely, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Tamaki lifts my chin up and has me look at him.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asks me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"I sent everyone away, so I could be alone with you," he says.

I feel my cheeks warm up. Tamaki smiles and leans his face close to mine, and rests his forehead against mine. He looks into my eyes. I can feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us. I look out of my peripheral vision and see everyone looking at us. I look back at Tamaki. He moves his parted lips toward my lips slowly. I part my lips slightly as well. Then, it happens. He kisses me on the lips in front of everyone. His lips are warm, soft and full. I kiss him back. They leave a wonderful sensation behind when he takes them away. He looks at me with his violet eyes and smiles gently.

"I love you, Kyouya."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Two reviews! The first one says:_

**_The Purple Rainbow_**

**_NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S TOO MUCH! I'M DYING OF A FANGASM! AND IT DOES NOT HELP WHEN I'M LISTENING TO A LOVE SONG WHILE READING THIS!_**

_Thanks! I'm always dying of fangasms. It happens. And romantic music? Perfect touch!_

_The second one says:_

**_Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS_**

**_Come on Kyoya! Just tell him you love him already!_**

**_*･ﾟ･_****_*:.｡_****_..｡_****_.:*･_****_'(*ﾟﾟ_****_*)'･_****_*:.｡_****_. .｡_****_.:*･ﾟ･_****_*_**

_Thanks for another review! I love hearing what you have to say about the story. Don't worry about Kyouya. It won't be long until he tells him. Trust me. ;)_

_Anyways, hope everyone is having a nice day so far! Keep reviewing! You guys are great! As always, review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 5: Same day

Lots of people begin to cheer. I look out at the crowd of girls. I somehow can pick out the hosts in the crowd. They all stand silently, most are frozen in their last position. The twins were hugging each other, Haruhi was standing and talking and Hunni and Mori were talking to some girls. They just stare at Tamaki and I. It seems as if they're saying, "Really?" I start to feel guilt grow inside of me for some reason. A guilt that tells me that I shouldn't have let Tamaki kiss me. Another feeling rises up inside of me. I start to become scared. I need to tell him that I love him now. He can't go any longer without knowing. I have to tell him. Today.

Time passes and all the guests leave and the other hosts get changed back into their uniforms. After that, they start to help clean up. I'm the last one to go change. I go into the prep room and start to unzip my dress. I zip it down my back about half way.

"Kyouya, can I talk to you?" he says as he walks through the curtain.

I look at him, and I see him start to blush. "I'll just wait until you're done," he says going to leave.

"It's alright, Tamaki," I say to him. "I need you to help me unzip this dress anyway."

He closes the curtain and walks over to me and unzips my dress.

I slip my dress off and let it fall to the floor for a moment. I undo the bra and slide the straps off my shoulders and let that fall to the floor.

"Tamaki," I say. "Can you help me with this corset?"

He undoes the corset and I take it off. I rub my sore sides. I have a feeling that they're going to hurt for a while.

I pick up my nicely folded pants and slide them on. I pick up my shirt and slide it on over my shoulders. I look over at Tamaki. He's watching me closely as I change. I take out the hair extension pieces and place them on a chair. I grab my tie and tie it and put on my blazer. I was wearing my normal shoes under the dress since it was so long. I go to walk out of the prep room, but Tamaki grabs my sleeve.

"Can I talk to you quick?" he asks me.

I turn around and face him. "Sure," I say.

"Ok," he says. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to, but…."

I wait a bit for the end of his sentence.

"D-did you like the kiss?" he asks me in an unsure tone.

I pause for a moment and look at him.

"I'm sorry if that was weird," he says going to walk out.

I grab his arm and pull him towards me. He seems surprised by my actions.

"It was fine," I say to him. I hesitate with my next sentence. "I actually liked it."

"You liked it?" he asks me, trying to hide his surprised and overjoyed tone.

I nod my head at him. "I have something to tell you, Tamaki."

He looks at me. "Yes?"

"I can never find the right words to describe how I feel. The emotion is too great for words, so I'll say it simply. I love you, Tamaki."

"You love me? But, you told me that you weren't gay."

"I didn't want you to think that I was weird. I was planning on never telling you, so you wouldn't push me away."

"So, me telling you my feelings convinced you to tell me yours?"

"Pretty much."

We looked at each other for a bit. Tamaki was the first to react with a smile.

"So," he said. "You've loved me for a while, huh?"

I nod my head.

He places his hands on my waist and pulls me close.

"I knew Mommy loved Daddy."

He presses his lips into mine. His warm, soft, full lips pressed against mine. They can be felt for hours after they leave. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I realize something. Mommy and Daddy are finally together. Mommy and Daddy will be together forever. Yes, I like it. No, I love it. It has a sweet, romantic sound and meaning to it. A meaning that only the two of us can fully understand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Welcome back everyone! It seems like people enjoy this story. I'm glad about that. It makes me feel really happy and special. It also makes me feel like I do a good job. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. It's a fluffy but very important chapter because they're finally together and they have to tell the others. There will be a yaoi chapter very soon. Review, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 6

We part from our kiss. Tamaki holds me close to him. I can feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Our hearts beat together. I rest my head against his. I feel him kiss my cheek with his warm lips. Everywhere he touches seems warm and tingly. I love the feeling of it.

He whispers in my ear. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Daddy."

The words sound better everytime they're spoken. The love seems to increase.

"Should we tell the others?" Tamaki says, breaking me out of thought.

I look at him. I completely forgot about the other hosts for a moment. They were just outside this room in the host room, cleaning up. I shrug my shoulders.

"If Mommy doesn't want to tell," Tamaki begins. "We won't tell then."

"I don't really care," I say. "They'll probably somehow figure out anyway. Word gets around the club quickly."

"True," Tamaki says. "So, we're telling them?"

I nod my head.

"Alright," he says starting to walk out. He puts one arm around my shoulders and walks me out with him.

He stands in front of the host club. The room is practically cleaned up except for the thrones.

"I have an announcement," Tamaki says boldly.

The other hosts all look at us, mainly eyeing Tamaki's arm on my shoulder.

"As you all know, Kyouya and I take up position in this club as Mommy and Daddy," he begins.

All the hosts nod their heads, saying that they know.

"I can happily say that Kyouya and I are dating," he says excitedly.

I watch all the hosts expressions change, some to something happier, and others to some disgusted expression. That's the only thing I was worried about. The people that think that it's strange.

Tamaki's smile fades a bit. Hikaru is the first to say something.

"I knew you were gay," he says to Tamaki with a twisted smile. "And I also thought that it was weird that Kyouya-senpai had a pile of pictures of you in his notebook."

Hikaru holds up the pile of pictures of Tamaki that were in my notebook.

"Give me that back," I say to him as I snatch my notebook and the pictures from him. I hit him upside the head with my notebook.

"Don't touch it again," I tell him.

"And if I do?" Hikaru replies rubbing his head, purposely pushing my anger over the edge.

"I'll email these pictures to everyone in the school," I say darkly as I pull the pile out of my pocket. I hand them to him.

"I'm sure you don't want everyone in the school to see pictures of you giving Kaoru a blowjob in the boys' bathroom," I say knowing that I won this battle.

"Why do you cameras in the bathroom? Hikaru asked almost afraid.

"I have cameras everywhere," I say, backing up from him, ending the conversation.

I back up from them, and I stop in front of Tamaki. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind. He pulls me back as he sits on his throne from earlier and pulls me into his lap.

"We should keep these thrones," Tamaki says. "I like them. Anyways, Mommy and I are the king and queen of the Host club."

The twins and Haruhi roll their eyes at Tamaki and I.

"You know Kyouya," Tamaki says. "We should spend the weekend together."

I smile a bit. "That would be nice," I say.

"So, who's house should we meet at?" Tamaki asks.

"I don't care," I say.

"Let's just meet up at yours," Tamaki says.

So, Tamaki's coming to my house to spend the weekend? I wonder how that's going to turn out. I guess I won't know until he's there. It's Friday, so he'll be at my house for three days. It'll be nice to finally spend time with him since we're dating now. Just the two of us. Yeah, it'll be nice.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: Sorry this is a bit late. My girlfriend's birthday was on Sunday, so I was with her. I'm back now though. I got lots of reviews from you guys! Let's read them! These were from Chapter 5!_

**_I'm awesome at singing_**

**_awesome FLUFF AND YAOI AWESOME :)_**

_I'm glad you like it so far! It's going to get better, believe me! The yaoi scene is coming really soon. Keep on enjoying and reviewing! I like hearing from you._

**_Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS_**

**_OH. MY. GOD._**

**_IT FINALLY HAPPENED! （）_**

_I know right!? He finally told Tamaki how he feels! He couldn't hold back any longer! Also, I couldn't stall any longer on it. I'm glad you're happy! Stay tuned for more!_

_Thanks guys! As usual, review and enjoy! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 7: That afternoon after school

I sit in my limo, waiting for Tamaki to come back out of his house with his stuff. I called his and my father and asked if he could stay at my home this weekend. They both agreed to it. Tamaki comes back out of his house with clothes for the next few days. He also changed out of his uniform. He gets back into the limo and sits next to me.

"Took you long enough," I say with a smile.

He looks at me and smiles back at me.

The limo starts to drive away from his house to my house.

"This is gonna be fun, Kyouya," he says to me with an excited smile.

"Yeah," I reply.

The limo comes back to my house. We both get out and walk in. We're both greeted by my older sister. She quickly walks away though.

"So," Tamaki asks. "Where am I staying?"

"My room," I answer quickly. Maybe I answered a bit too quickly and gave him the wrong idea.

He smiles in almost a naughty way. "Ok," he answers.

I did give him the wrong idea. Wonderful, just wonderful.

"Just follow me," I say to him as I lead the way to my room.

He follows behind me. I would feel more comfortable if he was next to me where I can see him.

I walk into my room. "Just put your stuff somewhere," I tell him. I start to unbutton my blazer and undo my tie, facing my back toward him.

I hear him quietly close the door behind him. I hear his bag drop to the ground. I feel footsteps creep up behind me. I turn around and find myself directly face to face with Tamaki. He smiles devilishly and playfully pushes me onto to bed and straddles himself over my hips.

I really gave him the wrong idea. I really didn't mean this. How am I supposed to tell him that though?

He pushes his lips into mine and pushes his tongue into my mouth. I gasp a bit, not expecting his tongue to be there. His tongues begins to fight mine, so I begin to fight his in return. I feel his hands start to explore my body, starting with the upper half. His fingers quickly go to work at unbuttoning my shirt. He slips my blazer off, then my shirt and discards them. He takes the undone tie off my neck and gets rid of it too. During this whole process, he never broke the kiss.

I feel his lips and tongue part from mine, leaving a warm, tingling sensation in my mouth. His mouth then latches itself onto a sensitive spot on my neck, and he starts to nip and suck at it. He continues with removing my clothes at my belt, which he quickly undoes and tosses on the floor. I feel a small moan come from deep in my throat. Without thinking, I pull at Tamaki's shirt, trying to get it off. He keeps sucking on my neck and undoes my pants, pulls them down, and tosses them off the bed. I continue pulling at Tamaki's shirt until he disconnects himself from my neck and pulls it off himself. He stands up and undoes his pants slowly and seductively, slipping them off and letting them fall to the floor. He does the same with his boxers.

He looks at me and smiles devilishly. "Like what you see?" he asks me.

His skin is smooth and appears to shine in the sunlight coming into my room. My eyes travel to his own erection. I unconsciously nod my head at him.

His smile becomes bigger. "Good," he says.

I look down at where he's straddled over me. I see a decently sized tent shape in my boxers.

Dammit. I have a serious boner, and I know Tamaki's going to do something about it. I really need to be clearer next time.

He slides off my boxers and eyes my erection. He looks up at me then. "May I?" he says with a charming smile.

"Go right ahead," I say.

What's wrong with me? I'm the mature one, dammit! Aren't I?

Just as I start thinking up a speech to myself about maturity, I feel Tamaki lick the head, causing a shiver to run down my spine. He keeps teasing the tip for a bit. Then, he takes me inside his hot, moist mouth. I involuntary moan as his head bobs up and down around me.

Screw maturity. This feels too good for me to give a damn anymore. Maybe I came off differently than I wanted to. Accidents happen, but I don't care right now.

His head keeps bobbing up and down on me at a constant rate. He starts humming deeply, his vocal cords vibrating against me. His tongue licks trails up the shaft and swirl around the tip.

I involuntary moan out Tamaki's name loudly. He sucks faster and hums louder. I suddenly start to feel a painful euphoria surge through my body. I know I'm going to come soon.

"Don't...stop….Tamakiii," I say panting and moaning.

Suddenly, he stops. I whimper in displeasure.

"Why did you stop?" I say, sounding completely desperate.

"You can't have all the fun," he says with a devilish smile

I know exactly what he's implying. If everyone didn't already hear us, they will now.

He picks up my legs and drapes them over his shoulders, hoisting my lower end up. He sticks two of his fingers at my mouth.

"Here," he says. "Suck on these."

I obey and suck on his fingers, swirling my tongue around each digit. I occasionally nip at one as well. He watches impatiently for me to finish. I remove my mouth from his fingers. He takes the other hand and spreads my cheeks open. He suddenly pushes a finger into me, and I cringe a bit, gripping onto the bed sheets. He notices me cringe. He leans his face toward mine.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible," he says.

He moves his finger around inside of me, trying to loosen me up.

As soon as I start to get comfortable with one finger, he slides another in, causing me to whimper in pain. He moves his fingers around, making a scissoring motion inside of me. I grip onto the bedsheets harder, cringing at the feeling. He spreads his fingers around inside of me, loosening up the muscles. He takes his fingers out, and I release the breath I was apparently holding in. I let my body relax for a moment, not expecting him to press against my entrance. He presses the head to the entrance, and penetrates me. He presses in and I clench down on him accidently. He lets out a moan, and buries himself deeply into me. I don't clench as hard as I get used to the feeling. He pulls out some and thrusts back in. I let a moan pass my lips as he hits my prostate dead on. He pulls back out and thrusts back in, keeping this going at a slower, steady pace. I moan out his name loudly, my body coming close to completion.

"Tamaki!"

"Kyouya!"

I spill onto Tamaki's chest, and he spills inside of me.

I lay on the bed, panting. Tamaki pulls out out of and lays next to me, pulling me close to him. I lay my head on his chest and listen to the quick beating of his heart. I hear him say something to me.

"Kyouya."

"Yeah?"

He smiles. "Je t'aime."

I look at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'I love you', silly."

"Oh."

French is the only thing that I'm not doing well in. The thing that Tamaki excels in is my weak subject.

He pulls the blankets up around us and holds me close, his arms wrapped around my waist. I feel myself dozing off. I feel Tamaki pull my glasses off my face and whisper something in my ear.

"Je t'aime, Kyouya." He kisses my ear. I fall asleep with my new love right by my side, just like I've always wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Apparently I'm good at writing lemons. I thought that this last chapter was gonna really suck, but apparently not. Here's the reviews from last chapter!_

**_The Purple Rainbow_**

**_*nosebleed*_**

_and…_

**_Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS_**

**_THAT LEMON. ;D_**

_Thanks guys! I also got an idea from an anonymous viewer to do a yaoi scene in the bathroom. I will say, that's a good idea. It'll be worked in like the last chapter. The story will end soon! There will be a sequel if you guys want one though. I'm willing to do that._

_Another note for you guys. This is from my forum I posted. Go look at it then and give me your input._

**_Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge_**

**_I want to do a fanfiction challenge. I need twelve different couples (yaoi, yuri, straight, doesn't matter to me) and what the fanfiction for each couple is (lemon, pure fluff, etc). I'm definitely doing Gene X Finny (ASP) and Tamaki x Kyouya (OHSHC) and Hikaru x Kaoru (OHSHC). I need nine more couples though. Give me your thoughts. We'll vote on it then in the polls. Cheers! ~ Double_**

_Give me your input on the forums guys! I want to know what you want! As usual, review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 8: Next morning

I wake up to a cold bed. I groan and pull the covers over my head.

Why am I naked? Oh yeah, I remember now. Tamaki and I had sex last night. Wait, where is Tamaki?

Someone opens the bedroom door and jumps on me. I smell something that smells like breakfast.

"Get up sleepyhead," Tamaki says, shaking me.

I pull the covers off my face and glare at him. "Leave me alone," I say, trying to get comfy.

"I convinced the cooks to make breakfast, and you don't even want to come down," he says. "Don't make me drag you down there."

"Don't make me bite you," I say, threatening him, so he'll go away and let me sleep.

"Don't be like that," Tamaki says, still shaking me.

I cover my face again and try to sleep. Then, he throws the covers off of me and picks me up like a princess.

"I will carry you down like this if you don't get up."

I sigh. "Fine," I say. "Let me get dressed first though."

I find clothes in my drawer and get dressed. Tamaki watches me the whole time as if he's studying my body. I finish getting dressed and walk over to him. He scoops me up in his arms again like I'm a princess and carries me downstairs. I wrap my arms around his neck, so I don't feel like I'm going to fall out of his arms.

He walks into the dining room. My sister is sitting at the table, watching Tamaki carry me over to the table. He puts me down on my chair and sits next to me.

"You're so cute when you blush, Mommy," Tamaki says to me.

I didn't even realize that I was blushing. Tamaki smiles and kisses me on the cheek. My sister, Fuyumi giggles at the two of us. I blush harder.

"Why are you doing this here, Tamaki?" I ask him under my breath.

"Don't worry, Mommy," he says sweetly. "Your sister already knows about us. She's fine with it."

"I think it's quite sweet," Fuyumi says with a smile. "And I promise that I won't let father know."

I sigh in relief. The last thing I want is my father to know that I'm dating Tamaki. He would be furious if he knew that his youngest son wasn't straight. He would kill me if he knew.

The cooks walk out with breakfast for the three of us. They place a plate in front of each of us. On each plate was a egg, toast with jam, bacon, and a cup of coffee to top it of. We all start eating our breakfast. I often never eat on the weekends. I usually never see a reason to.

When we finish, Tamaki insists on taking the plates to the kitchen. He picks up our plates and cups and takes them to the kitchen.

"He's a very nice boy, Kyouya," my sister says to me with a smile.

"He's also strange," I say.

"But you love him anyway," she adds.

"Yeah," I say smiling.

He comes back and sits next to me. "So," he says. "What do you want to do, Kyouya?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"You two could watch a movie together," my sister says.

"Yeah," Tamaki says excitedly.

I nod my head in agreement.

"What do you want to watch, Mommy?" he asks me sweetly.

"I don't care," I say.

…..

The two of us were sitting on the couch. I was sitting on Tamaki's lap, cuddled up against him. He had his arms around my waist, holding me close. For some reason unknown to me, we were watching the movie _Sinister._ I was watching when suddenly Tamaki puts his hand under my chin and turns my head towards him.

"Yes?" I say.

He just smiles and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back. His tongue pushes at my lower lip, and I grant him access. Our tongues battle for dominance as the movie still plays in the background. Tamaki's tongue fights mine and wins the battle. He parts from the kiss and lifts my chin up and kisses down my neck. His kisses are warm and gentle. He kisses back up my neck to my ear, and he starts to nibble on the shell of my ear. I moan a bit at the odd sensation. He nibbles down the shell to the lobe. I moan more at the feeling. He lets his hands explore as he runs them over my body. His hands drift over my butt, and he grabs my butt. I moan louder. He stops nibbling my ear, and finds a tender spot on my neck to suck on while continuing to grab my butt. I moan a bit louder. He stops everything he's doing.

"You're so cute," he whispers in my ear.

I blush at his comment. "I-I'm not cute."

"Of course you are," he whispers. "You're absolutely adorable."

He pulls me into a close embrace, and kisses me on the cheek.

"Je t'aime, Kyouya."

"I love you too."

We finish watching the movie. I turn the TV off and cuddle up against Tamaki. He lays down, and I lay down next to him. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind me. I take my glasses off and set them on the end table. I face him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I see him smile just before I close my eyes. I fall asleep with Tamaki again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope everyone in America had a nice Thanksgiving! I know I did. Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I was looking for some inspiration for this next chapter. Before we start though, here's some reviews._

**_BluMoonKittyKitty_**

**_MURDER ME NOW THIS IS TOO BEAUTIFUL_**

_and_

**_Yaoihappiness_**

**_Great lemon!XD You should do one in the boys bathroom, that would be sexy! The fact that hikaru did that to his bro was a GREAT by the way!_**

_Thanks for the reviewers! And to the guest Yaoihappiness, I think that's a good idea too. I'll consider it for the final chapter._

_That's right guys. The chapter after this is the final chapter. Don't be sad though. If lots of people want one, I'll write a sequel to it. It'll end up having lots of heartbreak and sadness in it though. You'll see why then. It probably won't be as long as this one was either. Enjoy this story while it lasts. Give me your thoughts through the reviews. Enjoy as well! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 9: The next day or Sunday

I wake up in my bed with a warm mass cuddled close to me. The warm mass was still Tamaki. I'll never get tired of his warmth being so close to me. He's still asleep, so I figure I'll fall back asleep until he wakes up. I slide back into a stage of unconsciousness.

I feel myself being shaken awake by someone. I open my eyes and look up at a blonde figure.

"Morning my queen," he says to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning, Tamaki," I reply.

He's already dressed for the day.

"Get up and get dressed," Tamaki says. "Today's my last day here, and I don't want to waste a minute of time I could be spending with you."

I sigh, putting my glasses on and getting out of bed. I get dressed for the day, while Tamaki asks me what I want to do.

"So Kyouya," he says to me. "What do you want to do today?"

I think for a moment while I get dressed. Then, it hits me.

"We have a large garden right around here," I say to him. "We could take a walk together in it."

Tamaki's eyes light up. "That's a great idea, mon amour!" He hugs me while I'm only in my boxers.

"Finish getting dressed!" he says excitedly.

I finish getting dressed, and we head outside to the garden. The garden is filled with beautiful rose bushes along every path. The middle of the garden contains a large fountain.

Tamaki looks around in awe. "This is beautiful, Kyouya. I've never seen anything like it."

I take his hand in mine. "I'll show you around."

We walk around the garden together holding hands. Tamaki keeps saying about how beautiful all the roses are. He suddenly stops me.

"Look at that bush right there," he says to me, pointing at a bush of red roses.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Look very closely," he says.

Mixed in with all the red roses, there is one lavender colored rose. Tamaki carefully picks up a pair of cutting shears the gardener must have left. He carefully cuts the rose off the bush and cuts most of the stem off.

"This rose reminds me of you," he says to me with a smile. "I'll press it so it lasts forever Just like I want with you."

I feel a smile pull at the corners of my mouth. That's sweet of him.

"It was the only one I saw in the garden," he continues. "Just like you're the only person for me."

I hug him out of happiness. "That's sweet of you to say," I tell him, obviously smitten by his words.

"I know," he says with a smile.

We start to walk again, Tamaki carrying the shears with just in case. We come upon a bush full of white roses.

"White roses remind me of you, Tamaki," I say to him. I take the shears from him and cut one off. I cut off the stem.

"Are you doing the same thing I am?" he asks me. I nod my head.

"I always want to think of you," I say to him.

He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. We finish walking around the garden and head back inside.

"I better pack my bag," he says. He gathers up his stuff and packs his bag. He places the rose in the pages of a book in his bag. He closes the book carefully and puts it back in his bag. Someone walks down the hall.

"Mr. Suoh, your limo is here," a maid says.

"Thank you," Tamaki says.

Tamaki gives me a big hug, holding me very close. I hug him back.

"I don't wanna have to let you go," Tamaki says.

"I don't let go of you either," I say.

He kisses me on the lips softly. The kiss seems to end too soon. Tamaki lets go of me.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say.

He walks out the door.

My body feels cold with the absence of his arms around me. I sit on my bed. It feels cold without him there. I can't wait until tomorrow when I can see Tamaki again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is the last chapter for 'Rose in a Garden'! Don't worry though! Since I got so many views and reviews praising my work, I'm writing a sequel. Maybe after the sequel, I'll write another. I don't really know what's going to come next. Thanks for all your support and reviews! I'll be back soon! Cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 10: Three weeks later

Christmas is coming in about two weeks, so we've been decorating Music Room 3. There are boxes everywhere around the room. I've been hanging garland on the tree we got for about ten minutes now. Everyone else is decorating other parts of the room. Someone runs up behind me and holds something over my head.

"Look up Kyouya."

I look up at the object above me. It's mistletoe. I turn around and face Tamaki. It's easy to tell that it's him. I mean, who else would hold mistletoe over my head purposely and make me look up? He smiles and leans in for a kiss. I put my one finger to his lips.

"Wait until after I'm done," I say to him, playing hard to get.

"But mommy," he whines into my finger. "You can't deny mistletoe."

"Can and did."

He frowns and walks away from me. I smile in victory and go back to work.

I begin hanging ornaments on the tree. I feel someone stand directly behind me, and grab my butt. I jump for a moment, turning around and facing Tamaki once again.

"You denied the mistletoe," he says. "That just means that I get to rape you."

"Who made that rule?" I say, my cheeks starting to become flustered.

He smiles a devilish smile. "I did." He grabs my butt again.

I keep jumping everytime he grabs my butt. "Let me finish, Tamaki."

"Nope." He pulls me away from the tree and forces me into a laying position on the couch. He straddles over top of me and smiles at me devilishly once again.

"Boss. What the hell are you doing?"

Tamaki and I both look at the source of the sound. The twins are standing next to each other, looking at us.

"Calm your boner," the both say in unison and walk away.

"I do not have a boner," he says to them defensively.

"I beg to differ," I say to him, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

He looks down. "Damn. It's your fault for being so adorable, Kyouya."

I laugh at him. "It's your fault for being horny."

Suddenly, the all too familiar sound of a large motor running fills the room. I know it's Renge already. Her laughter fills the room. I was right. It's Renge. She comes up on her large, motorized platform. She walks off it onto the floor. She walks over to Tamaki and I smiling.

"So," she says. "What do I see here? Is it yaoi? Please tell me it's yaoi." She stands there with her hands folded together, pleading for what she wants.

I sigh. "Yes Renge," I say. "It's yaoi you're looking at."

She starts screaming like a fangirl at the two of us. "It's wonderful! Just beautiful! So natural! It's like you two really love each other."

"Renge, we do love each other," I blurt out to her.

She stops screaming and looks at us. "You do?" She looks between Tamaki and I for confirmation. Tamaki and I both nod our heads at her.

She starts screaming her high pitched fangirl scream once again. I cringe a bit the second time. She suddenly stops.

"I know what you two need to do!" she proclaims, pointing at us. "You need to let everyone know that you two are going out! It would be amazing for your two characters! I can picture it now!"

She strikes some royal pose. "The princely type," she begins, moving to a position with her arms crossed over her chest. "And the cool type in a relationship! Everyone will love it!"

I sit up with Tamaki still straddled over me. "I hate to burst your bubble, Renge," I say, pushing my glasses up with two fingers. "But I don't want to publicize my romance with Tamaki."

She looks at me like I just shot her. "But….but….why not!?"

"Yeah mommy, why not?" Tamaki asks.

I look at him. "You really don't see how this could go wrong, do you, Tamaki?"

He shakes his head no at me.

"Let me explain how I see it," I say to both of them. "Everyone in the whole school will know that we're going out because the news will spread quickly. Eventually, the chairman of Ouran Academy will hear the news that his son is dating the youngest Ootori boy. He'll then go straight to my father and tell him that we're going out, and both of them will most likely not approve of our relationship, thus putting a stop to it instantly. Our little secret relationship would no longer be a secret, and it would come to an end."

They both look at me. Tamaki pulls me into a close embrace. "I'm glad you're always thinking ahead," Tamaki says.

I hug him back. "I never want to lose you, Kyouya."

"I never want to lose you either."

I don't know what I would do if I lost Tamaki. He means everything to me. If I had to give him up, I think I would die.

Renge watches us contently. She speaks up. "Can you two kiss for me?"

We look at her. "Why not?" Tamaki says.

I begin to object, but he presses his lips into mine before I get the chance to. I kiss him back. His lips feel softer than they ever have. I hear Renge screaming her high pitched fangirl scream. Tamaki releases and looks at me. He really does look like a prince with his soft blonde hair and deep violet eyes. Renge is looking at her phone excitedly.

"I got it! I got it!" she keeps yelling.

"Got what?" I ask. "Better not be a picture of Tamaki and I-"

She shows it to me. Sure enough, it's a picture of Tamaki and I kissing.

"You better keep that picture to yourself," I say to her with warning in my tone.

"I will!" she says. She turns away from us and walks back to her platform. "Best day ever!"

I sigh and roll my eyes at her.

"Kyouya," Tamaki says.

"What?"

"Look up."

I look up. He's holding the same mistletoe he had earlier. He smiles at me.

I sigh. "I won't deny the mistletoe this time."

"Good," he says.

We come close again and kiss. I love Tamaki a lot. I hope that we can keep our secret, and that I never have to lose him. I really hope Renge keeps that picture a secret. I doubt she will though. They do say all good things come to an end. Wait, don't think that way, Kyouya. You and Tamaki will be fine. Won't we?

_Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be a sequel coming very soon. I'll probably start posting it tomorrow. Tell me what you thought of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers! ~ Double_

_Author's Notes: The sequel is called 'The Wilted Roses.' I hope you go check it out! Cheers! ~ Double_


End file.
